Mikasa's Madness
by Rainy Day Anime
Summary: Mikasa always had feeling for her brother and has always tried to make him happy. But when Eren yells at her, she finally snaps. After taking the advice of a friend, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Rated M for violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to another story for ****Attack on Titan a.k.a Shingeki no Kyojin. Today I have for you a course of "M" rated horror with a little bit of crazy served with a side of insanity. For dessert I plan to give you a large bowl of psycho bitch added with sprinkles yandere. If you don't think that's funny then...well...sue me I tried. Anyways like it says this is a horror based story that I hope is original. If you find another story like this then I hope you don't think I'm ripping it off. Shingeki no Kyojin is property of ****Hajime Isayama and is licensed Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and ****Manga UK****. Please enjoy.**

Great Advice

There is only so much that one person can take, only so much one can endure, and only so much one can understand before everything breaks down. Before the mind can no longer justify the action or the strength to justify the hurtful emotions of another or the patience to hold onto and wait until the time is right. For Mikasa Ackerman, that time was coming faster than anyone would suspect.

It all felt the same. No matter what she did, no matter what she said, no matter how strong she was, or how patient she was there was nothing she could do to grab the affection of her brother. They weren't related, hell even their surnames were different. But every time she tried he would always resent her for it. All she wanted was for him to be happy, to achieve his goal so that one day he could see her as more than an overbearing sister. She wanted her brother Eren, she lusted for him, ever since he saved her she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. The scarf she wore around her neck was a testament of her affection for him. Even so, after all the time and patience and understanding she had, he would still treat her with distain and coldness. Now she needed a reason why. A reason to put up with his childish attitude, a reason to ignore his insults no matter how badly they hurt, a reason to continue to be selfless. But the more she thought, the less hope she had.

Mikasa hadn't been feeling like herself in awhile. She was stressed, very stressed and it was beginning to take a toll on her. Her hair was a mess, she was more hormonal than usual, although she never showed it, and she felt tired most of the time. Normally these were symptoms of pregnancy but for her it was mainly a result of poor treatment. Her brother Eren always ignored her, acted cold to her, pushed her away, and flat out hated her sometimes and for the life of her she couldn't understand why. She had asked Armin and found out that Eren had always felt inferior when compared to her. He said that every time Eren felt like he accomplished something he would compare it to the two them. Every time he did that he would get angry because the end result was always the same. No matter what he could do, she could do better and it was that very reason why he resented her.

Today was one of the few days that the survey core had the day off leaving the soldiers to do whatever they see fit, so long as they didn't make a mess and bother corporal Levi. That was the number one rule that everybody followed without question. Never fuck with Levi or he will fuck with you. Mikasa got in line to get her breakfast, not even paying attention to what was being served. So long as it was filling she didn't care, it's not like the survey core ever got anything special. The food was edible and that was enough for her. As she grabbed some eggs and some bread she noticed a figure sneaking out of the kitchen. It didn't take long to figure out.

Sasha Braus was the only one dumb enough to sneak into the kitchen and steal some extra food, so naturally she was the culprit. How she kept getting away with it was beyond her. With a cup of juice in one hand and a tray of food in another she walked over to the country girl, who was now trying her best to look inconspicuous.

"Sasha"

"Ahh!" The potato lover jumped in surprise before turning to find a stoic faced Mikasa instead of an angry cook.

"Oh Mikasa it's just you. You scared the hell out of me." she laughed. Sasha was one of the more energetic and fun loving member of the group, right next to Connie. For the most part she acted like a child but she was nice enough to get along with, even being able to forgive Mikasa for that fart incident when they were cadets. Of course Mikasa gave her a portion of her bread to make up for it so they were on decent terms. Not exactly friends but able enough to get along.

Mikasa could feel Sasha eyeing her breakfast like it was her own. Any moment Sasha would ask her for a portion of her meal. Now normally she would say no or just walk on by but there was a part of her that wondered why exactly she had to steal food from others just to satisfy her hunger. Of course it was none of her business why she did it but right now Mikasa would do anything to get her mind off Eren and her stress.

"Sorry. Can I ask you a question?"

"What's up?"

"Why do you take food?" It was a broad term question but Sasha knew what Mikasa was trying to insinuate. The brunette looked away, thinking of a way to explain her reasoning to Mikasa.

"Well I guess it goes back to when I was growing up. You see in my village we didn't always wait to be served food. No, we were hunters. If you wanted food then you had to go get it, simple as that. If you want something don't just wait for someone to give it to you, just grab it yourself and save them time."

"So you just took what you wanted?" Sasha seemed to take offence to Mikasa's words.

"Listen Mikasa we weren't thieves. We had to take what we could because we were poor and had no other means of survival other than to hunt. That was life for everyone. I'll go get more food sure and I'll ask others for some of theirs. But only because that's the way I've lived for a long time..."For a moment she looked away from Mikasa's gaze, instead turning her attention to the floor. She felt hurt that one of the people she knew thought she was nothing more than a common thief. Mikasa couldn't help but feel guilty for insinuating it.

"If you need something Mikasa, like desperately need something or really want something than you can't wait for the world to serve it to you on a silver platter. You got to get off your butt and grab it. You get what I'm saying?" Her voice full of vigor and confidence. Mikasa was a little surprised by the girls outburst. Being used to Sasha's constant procrastinating and hunger moments didn't leave her in high regard for Mikasa.

Yeah...thanks Sasha and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine, at least you understand now right?"Mikasa nodded, flashing a quick smile before leaving. She had a new respect for Sasha now.

Mikasa walked over to her usual table and sat by Eren. She hoped that for once he would treat her nicely, to be kind and affectionate like he used to be when they were kids. But there was a small ache in her heart that made it feel like she was hoping for the impossible to happen.

As she sat down next to Eren she saw him getting into another fight with Jean, probably over something really stupid like who has the biggest biceps or who has the biggest abs. Obviously she would win hands down but shaming Eren in front of his rival wasn't going to get him to make her like her anymore then saying that titans should be shown mercy. It was time like these that she turned to Armin for guidance. Hopefully he had something encouraging to say or at least something that help her make sense of all this. You see unlike Eren, Armin knew about her feelings and would try to help or reassure her the best he could. But even he wasn't knowledgeable on love, having fallen for the traitorous girl that was currently trapped inside a crystal in the basement.

But he would help stop her from doing things to make Eren angry and give her some advice when she needed it. She appreciated her friends efforts to help her and she was grateful that he had an eye for detail and could tell when Eren needed to be left alone or let him blow off some steam. Of course his version of blowing off steam usually involved getting into fights.

She noticed Armin reading a book when she tried to get his attention. It was easy since he always had a sense of noticing her when she was in trouble. Putting down his book he noticed her silently plead for help in how to proceed.

"Just let him vent. Trying to get in the middle of it would just embarrass him" he shrugged. It was common knowledge at this point so he didn't need to think hard. That wasn't to say he didn't sympathize with his friend. He knew she relied on him for answers with Eren and he was more than happy to help her out. But there was only so much he could do.

Mikasa decided to ignore the fight as best she could and silently ate her breakfast. She didn't want to deal with the fighting right now so she decided to let her mind wander elsewhere to pass the time. Normally it was to images of her having fun with Eren when they were children or imagining her being married to Eren. Sometimes she imagined some really dirty things but those were rare. But instead of the usual Eren images she remembered the words that Sasha told her.

"You get off your butt and grab it" she muttered. The words replayed in her head over and over again, like her thoughts were on a never ending loop. They felt relieving to hear, it was almost if she was given the answer to an impossible question. Maybe there was more to that then she thought. She looked at Eren, still arguing with Jean, and felt like the Sasha's words somehow felt right.

She shook her head, trying to remove such thoughts. She wanted Eren more than anything but she didn't want to take him by force. She wanted his love, that all she ever wanted was to have his love. To be by his side always, to have him hold her when she was sad, to capture his lips with her own. If she forced herself on him , wouldn't that destroy her chances.

"But maybe it could work" she said. As much as she loved Eren her frustration was getting to the point where she was going to lose it. When Eren would spend time with the other girls she would feel hurt, when Eren would insult her and push her away she would feel crushed, whenever he told her that she wasn't his mother or his sister and to leave him alone it killed her. But she was patient with him, she was understanding, she would remember the time where he saved her when she was a child and regain new hope. But as time wore on that hope began to diminish.

For once in her life Mikasa didn't care to remember that day as it would remind her of how much of Eren had changed. The young man arguing wasn't the same boy that saved her. It looked like the nice Eren was replaced by this cold, uncaring, violent Eren. It felt wrong to think like that, after all his mother died but then again so did hers, and her father. Eren thinks he's the only one who suffered when really she should be just as angry if not more so then he is. But still, without him she wouldn't be here right now.

As a soldier she admired his passion and his commitment. He was the reason why they all joined the survey core in the first place and he was the one to convince us all to believe in his dream and kill the titans. But as a woman, she needed more. She had needs and wants like any other creature and what she wanted most of all was Eren. She didn't care about anything or anyone else, all she wanted was Eren. She wanted to smell his scent, to feel his body, to embrace his love, to be with him for all eternity. But yet she waited, she waited for something that seemed so impossible to happen. Sasha's words again replayed in her head. She wanted Eren so badly and she wanted to do anything to get him. So why should she wait for him to notice her? His bull headed nature made him oblivious to her feelings and his pride kept him from spending time with him. She was grab what she wanted, and he was going to take it. Whether he wanted to or not.

With dark thoughts in her mind she stood up from the table and got in between Eren and Jean, putting her hands on their chest and carefully pushing them away. Jean backed off obediently, a small blush on his cheeks. Eren however seemed less then pleased.

"What the hell Mikasa?!" he yelled.

"You need to stop Eren before someone get hurt" she scolded him. She was just worried about him is all. She only wanted him to be safe and happy. Why couldn't he understand that?

"Damn it Mikasa stop getting in the way! I don't need you fighting my battles for me, I can take care of myself. You're not my mother or my sister so just butt out!" he snarled.

Mikasa stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open. She should have known this would happen. But there was that small part of her that wanted to believe otherwise. It hurt, it hurt so damn much that she couldn't take it anymore. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and before she could stop they were slowly running down her face.

Eren saw this and was a loss for words. A wave of guilt washed over him as he saw his sister cry. He didn't mean to hurt her, he really didn't. Now he felt like the worst scum on earth.

"M-M-Mikasa I was just kidding. I don't mean it..." His words had no effect because her tears kept coming.

"Please Mikasa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry. I take it back. I take it all back just please stop crying. Please..." he pleaded. But still her tears kept coming and now her body started to shake from her sorrow. He ran over and hugged her, desperately trying to comfort her. He always wanted to protect Mikasa, like he did when they were little but not like this...not like this.

Before he could pull her closer he felt a fist bury itself into his gut. The pain brought him to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him. He stayed there, on his hands and knees, desperately trying to breathe again. He looked to his sister, silently asking for her to help him up. What he saw made his blood run ice cold. Her face was no longer full of sadness. No, instead it was full of rage and hatred. It was looking into the eyes of a rabid wolf ready to kill its prey."

"Mi...ka...sa?" he asked. His lack of breath made it hard to say her full name at once. He deserved the punch, he wasn't going to deny it and he didn't blame her. But as he tried to stand up he felt a hand grab his hair smash it into Mikasa's knee. He could feel his nose break from the force and his head hitting the cold floor. He didn't have to time to register what was about to happen before Mikasa went over to him.

With full of rage Mikasa brought her boot down on Eren skull, stomping on him over and over and over again, watching as blood started to pull around him. She could hear the sound of his cries of pain as she continually smashed his head into head into the ground. Lifting her foot off his face she focused on ribs, knees, ankles, feet, shoulders, hands anything that could break under her boot she crushed.

She grabbed his hair again and pulled his head up to meet her gaze, only to feel a fist smash into his face. The pain didn't stop, he could feel Mikasa blows over and over again as she punched and kicked him. In the end his nose was broken, his lip split, his eyes black, his ribs cracked, his jaw dislocated, and his pride destroyed. His body hurt all over and all feelings to his arms or legs were cut off. He could taste blood spilling out his mouth as he stood there, Mikasa still holding him up by his hair. Then she stopped, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up close to her face.

"You know Eren I am so sick and tired of all the shit you put me through." she snarled, raising her fist up to his face. She wanted to show him just how painful his words truly were.

"All I do is try to help but you push me away." she said, punching Eren across the face.

"You berate me." she punched him again, her tears once again cascading down her cheeks.

"You insult me." she punched him again, harder than before, this time knocking out some teeth from Eren's bloody mouth. She looked at her brother and saw the cuts and bruises she gave him, she saw the blood that was now staining her jacket and dripping from Eren face. All the pain and anguish she kept pent up for so very long finally release itself all at once.

"When all I want is for you to love me Eren!" she kneed him in the groin, causing to cough up more blood. Even in his delirious state Eren was conscious enough to hear his sister confession. His eyes were wide with shock at the revelation but were quickly shut from the pain. He wanted to say something, but the pain hurt so much that he could only groan in anguish. Tears were starting to swell in his eyes from the pain and humiliation he suffered. His body was broken and right now he just wanted to curl up in a ball and try to be invisible. Anything to make the pain go away.

The room went deathly quiet. Christa was hiding behind Ymir and Reiner, Bertholdt was hiding with Christa, Connie was speechless, Sasha mouth was hanging open and letting the bread she was eating fall out, Armin was in complete shock and dropped his book, and Jean looked like he was going to piss himself. Nobody knew what was more shocking. The fact that Mikasa just kicked the shit out of her brother or that she confessed her love to him afterwards.

Mikasa started to cry again, burying her face into her brothers bloody chest and soaking his shirt with her tears. Eren wanted to get away but his injuries stopped him from moving. The pain was worse than when Levi beat him at the trial and it was taking all his strength to just remain conscious. Finally after what felt like forever Mikasa lifted her face from his chest. Her face scarier than before. For instead of an angry glare or a depressed expression there was a sadistic grin. As he stared at her in horror he could swear she was laughing.

"But you know I learned something today Eren. Do you want to know what it is?" Eren gave a painful moan in response. Unsatisfied with the answer, Mikasa grabbed Eren's jaw with one hand while holding him up with the other and jerked him up and down, imitating a nod. Eren could only whimper in agony as he felt her hands crush his already dislocated jaw.

"I learned that you shouldn't wait for someone to give you what you want on a silver platter. Sometimes you just got to get off your butt and grab it." she giggled at her words. This time loud enough for everyone else to hear. Sasha, felt horrified that her own words were being used for something like this but was too afraid to say anything. Jean couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was the same one he fell in love with back at the academy. He backed away as far as he could from them hoping to remain hidden and for Mikasa not to remember the fight him and Eren had a few minutes ago.

Mikasa brought her lips to her brother's in a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue down his throat and enjoying the metallic taste of his blood. She began to lose herself in the moment, kissing him more forcefully and starting to moan into his lips. Eren could only remain there in horror as his sister started to molest his mouth, silently crying as she put more pain in his already agonizing injury. Mikasa broke away after a few moments, a bloody trail of saliva connecting her mouth with Eren's.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" she said smiling. It was like getting something she always wanted more than anything else in the world but was never able to have.

"You belong to me now Eren. Your body, your mind, your soul, it all belongs to me. You will be mine for all of eternity and you know what? You're going to love it, whether you want to or not." she held his head against her breast, letting him hear her heart that was filled with love for him. She closed her eyes and savored the moment between them, letting a sense of warmth wash over her. The moment ended when she heard a cough from the crowd. With a stoic faced she turned to face her comrades.

"I have a message for all of you hear. I want you all to listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. Eren Yager belongs to me now. He is not yours, or the survey cores, or even humanity in general. He solely belongs me and me alone. If you try to take him away from me or if you try to tempt him to leaving me. I'll collect your fucking head." her voice was monotone but the anger and venom in her words could not have been more real.

"Does everybody understand?" Everyone in the room nodded their heads as fast as they could.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. Now if you'll all excuse us, I have to take MY Eren to the infirmary." she made sure to put emphasis on the word "my" before throwing Eren over her shoulder and carrying him away, leaving the rest of the group trembling in fear.

"I think I just pissed myself" Jean muttered.

"That makes two of us" said Connie.

Everyone desperately tried to figure out if what exactly they just witnessed. Ymir thought Mikasa went crazy, Connie and Jean thought she was on her period, Christa and Bertholdt were too afraid to comment, Sasha returned to eating to try and forget what happened but was having a hard time, and Armin was trying his hardest to understand why the hell would Mikasa do such a thing. But whatever they all thought there was one truth that remained clear. Eren Yager was now property of Mikasa Ackerman, now and forever.

**What do you think? Is it good or not? I personally like it but I think I can do better when it comes to graphic stuff. Oh well, I'll get the hang of it later. Don't worry it going to get scarier as the story goes along so you don't have to think it's going to be this tame throughout every chapter. I plan to put in some more horror maybe some sexual content too but whatever it is be sure to know, I'm going to make it brutal. So stick around and enjoy and don't forget to review this story. If you want to add in your own idea that'd be cool too and if I like them I'll give you credit in the next chapter. Alright that's it for now. I hope you enjoy.**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome everyone to another chapter of Mikasa's Madness. Now I've received some suggestions how way on how to proceed with the story, most of which I had already thought of but there were some things I liked to consider. Anyways I'm not going to talk about it anymore so sit back and enjoy. Attack on Titan a.k.a ****Shingeki no Kyojin is property of ****Hajime Isayama and is licensed Madman Entertainment, Funimation, and ****Manga UK****. **

Desire

When a girl confesses her love to you, it can be one of the best feelings you can ever have. It's a warm feeling, knowing that someone you like cares about you just as much as you do about them. For Mikasa Ackerman, it was the most wonderful thing in the entire world. She finally had the one thing her heart desired more than anything in the entire world, more than the extermination of the titans, more than the becoming the strongest soldier in the military and more than saving humanity itself. She had Eren and that was the one things she wanted most of all. But for Eren, it was the most terrifying thing since facing off against Annie on his first expedition.

Eren cared about his sister. He knew that his attitude was a problem and that Mikasa would always suffer the brunt of it but never the less he truly cared about her. She always was patient with him, she always made sure he was safe, she always tried to help him with whatever she could and she never asked for anything in return. And yet, he would push her away. His pride stopping him from listening to reason and misjudge her kindness for pity. If he had just trusted her, if he had just let her help every once in a while, then maybe he wouldn't be so scared of her.

Nobody knew what to make of the situation. Some of the soldiers like Armin and Krista felt like they should help Eren in some way, while others like Connie and Sasha wanted to stay out of it and wait for it to blow over. But as much as they hated to admit it there was still the odds of dealing with Mikasa. Normally she would be found training but ever since the "incident" as the group like to call or "the incredible ass kicking" if you listen to Connie, Mikasa rarely left his side. There were times when they'd be seen together walking in the hall, Eren refusing to look anywhere but the floor and Mikasa holding his hand and smiling. It was as if she completely shut out Eren's fear and pain and replaced it with only what she wanted to see.

When they were apart it was different. Mikasa would seem irritated, wanting nothing more then be with her brother or beat the hell at whatever was in front of her while Eren would be so relieved he would actually start to smile again. Still, everybody kept their distance from the two. No matter how much they wanted to help Eren, the threat of Mikasa felt all too real to them and nobody was willing to test it otherwise.

Eren's mind replayed that day over and over again, and each time his fear would return. It was sad how he was reduced to such a state but there was nothing he could do. Mikasa was stronger, faster, and recently found out, crazier than he was. The only thing that gave him any sort of safety was being in the same room with corporal Levi and even then it wasn't as if he was truly safe from harm. He remembered Armin telling him that Levi yelled at Mikasa for sending him to the infirmary. He was unconscious at the time so he could only assume what Armin said was the truth. Although Eren felt relieved that the corporal was on his side, he knew the man was only doing so because the survey core would no longer have access to his titan powers if something happened to him. The only bright side was that that Levi would more than likely stop Mikasa from killing him, but that was as far as it went. For the most part, unless it was to call them for cleaning, expeditions, or punishment for annoying him, he left the soldiers to their business. Meaning Eren was basically fucked up the ass in terms of protection.

Going to the others for help was pointless too. Connie and Sasha would make up excuses and run away, Reiner and Ymir would flat out say no, Bertholdt would break out in a sweat and start panicking, while Levi told him to suck it up and deal with it. Hange wanted for him to turn into a titan the minute he regained consciousness so he could heal instantly but other than that she didn't have any useful advice. The only ones who were interested in helping him were Armin and Krista, and since Ymir and Reiner were incredibly protective of Christa and wouldn't let her near his psycho sister, that just left Armin.

Now Armin wasn't one for strength but he was smart and he definitely had a way with words. Eren hoped that he could try and talk some sense into Mikasa, but that plan didn't really work out so well. Armin had asked her to meet him in the hallway close to Levi's office, hoping that she would reconsider her actions should the meeting go awry. Eren had stayed behind a corner and watched the whole thing unfold. If he had joined in than Mikasa would have definitely ignored Armin and grab him to do god knows what. He could still remember the conversation, and how far south it went in such a short amount of time.

"Why did you tell me to meet you here Armin?" Her emotionless facade still full in effect.

"I need to talk to you about Eren." Mikasa's face lit up at the sound of her brother's name. Her expression changed to a mix of anger, fear, worry, and probably sadness. Eren always got into fights and never won many of them so hearing his name made her paranoid.

"What about Eren? Is he hurt? Was it Levi? I swear I'll that rip that fucking midgets head off and put it on a fucking stick if he hurt my Eren." Her teeth bared as images of the corporals brutal death filled her imagination.

"Yes he's hurt but it wasn't Levi." Armin decided it best to take a step back away from her, hoping to at least try and avoid any incoming crazy actions Mikasa might do.

"What? Then who? What was it? What their name? What battalion are they from? Is it a girl? Is Eren cheating on me? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no Eren would never cheat on me because he loves me and I love him, that's all that matters in the end right? Right?!" Mikasa face changed from an enraged grimace to a crooked smile that quite frankly scared the shit out of both of them. As he hid behind the corner he could see the insanity resonating from his sister.

"Uh...yeah you see thing about that is..."Armin wasn't sure how to tell Mikasa the truth, mostly because he was afraid how she'd react but also because she was his friend and that made it more painful to do. But he knew it had to be done. With confidence he looked Mikasa right in the eye and told her the truth.

"You're the one who keeps hurting Eren." Armin waited for any incoming attack but surprisingly none came.

"What? What are you saying Armin?"

"I'm saying that you've got to stop this now, your traumatizing Eren and scaring away all our friends."

"I don't know what we're talking about Armin. Eren and I are perfectly happy together."She didn't even seem bothered by the comment.

"Mikasa you can't-"

"Now listen to me Armin. You've been my friend for as long as I can remember. I feel like I can trust you with anything. I know what's good for Eren, and that's me. I'm going to love him, I'm going to take care of him, I'm going to marry him, we're going to have several children, and we're all going to live happily ever after, because I have put up with enough shit to fill a fucking stable Armin! I fucking deserve this!" she yelled. Mikasa's sadness, anger, desperation echoed in the hallway. The lack of yelling and threats meant that Levi was not in his office, cutting off any form of protection Armin and Eren had. If Mikasa lost it, then there would be nobody to save them and there was no way in hell Eren was going to jump in and be a hero if she went after Armin.

"Mikasa..."

"You know I should thank you Armin. You were the first one who told me I had a chance, you were the only one who understood my feelings and helped me whenever I asked. For that I thank you. And this little talk of ours has given me a great idea. So thanks Armin, for everything." Her voice sounded so sincere and hopeful but both boys knew there was a far darker meaning behind those words. Before Armin could say anymore Mikasa walked away.

Eren was furious. Not only did he screw things up but now he made matters worse by giving her ideas to do god knows what to him later. Leaving his hiding spot Eren stomped over to Armin.

"What the hell Armin?! You were supposed to help me!" he whispered angrily. Eren realized that his shouting was basically setting off flare for Mikasa to find him, so he tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"Sorry Eren, but she took off right before I could say anything. You heard her right? She's insane!"

"No shit what tipped you off?!"

"Look we just need to rethink this and come up with a better plan."

"Damn it! I don't like this Armin, we need to figure something out fast or else I am going to be stuck in hell for the rest of my life." Eren face showed a look of pure fear and anger, like a terrified animal facing off against its worst predator.

"I know that! Look first things first I think you should try to find out what idea Mikasa has in store for you. In the mean time I'll figure something out."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. Armin walked off to try to figure out a plan leaving Eren seething in rage. He was angry yes, but Armin was the only sort of chance he had to help him. He was only thankful that Mikasa didn't hear that.

The rest of the day was spent hiding from his sister, hoping to avoid any "quality time" she wanted to spend with him. Having to endure the constant staring, the awkward hand holding, the back breaking hugs, the fear of being hit, and worst of all, the raping of his mouth whenever she wanted to. In the end he had to do whatever she said no matter how much he hated it. She was stronger than him and she was violent whenever he protested. He could still feel the remnant of his cheeks stinging after she slapped him for asking to hang out with some of the guys and the black eye from when she saw him starting at another female in the barracks. No matter how trivial the reason Mikasa wanted to make one thing clear. He was hers, now and forever until the end of time and there was not a god damn thing he or anyone else could do about it. It was all but a life of hell. Her madness drove everybody away from him. Even Jean was too scared to come near him. Once his rival saw what kind of person the girl of his dreams was he backed off indefinitely. The only other person that considered to care was Armin but even he could only help so much. For the first time in a long while, Eren truly felt alone.

It was noticeable how much he had changed since that day. His outburst were rare and his enthusiasm wasn't like it used to be. Although he still held his passion for murdering all the titans most, if not all his free time was spent caring to Mikasa's every need. It had already been one week, but to him it had felt like an eternity. It got to the point he was almost looked forward to going on expeditions, even if it meant several members of the survey core would die due to those beasts. Whatever it took to get his mind of her.

Eren walked to the stables to tend to the horses. He didn't like being out in the open with Mikasa looking for him and it was one of the few places that he could go to get some privacy. Cleaning the stables was one of the chores that was considered a punishment among the recruits. Cleaning the damn place took several hours and in the end you'd end up smelling like horse shit. But it didn't bother him, after all it was a small price to pay.

As he entered the stables he looked around for a shovel to clean out the messy stalls. It's not like he enjoyed doing this but it gave him something to do. Grabbing what he needed he went to the first stall, only to find it clean. It was a little surprising but still it could have just meant that the horse for this stall was out or had been killed as it sometimes happens. He decided to go to the next stall, only to find it clean as well. Confused, Eren went to the next stall and the next, checking each and every one, only to find them all clean. Admittedly he was a bit disappointed that he had nothing to distract his thoughts from Mikasa but at least he won't have to smell like horse shit for the rest of the day.

Walking over to one of the empty stables, Eren went in and decided to lay down on some hay in the corner. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to rest on but it was good enough. He felt so emotionally drained that all he wanted was to just lay down and rest for a little while. His body felt sluggish and eyes were heavy. Hopefully nobody would mind if he drifted off for a little while.

"Hello Eren." His heart nearly stopped at the sound of his sisters monotone voice. Eyes wide open, he frantically searched for her location, mentally praying that he was just hallucinating her voice. He didn't have to search long before he found her, standing in front of the exit to the stall.

"H-Hey M-Mikasa, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He turned away from her, too scared to look her in the eyes.

"Say Eren have you ever thought about having kids?" He was hesitant, not sure whether this question was one he wanted to answer.

"Um... no?"

"Well I would like to have them. I think it'd be nice if we had one." Mikasa slowly crept closer.

"Mikasa, I d-don't really think that's such a good idea." Suddenly the distance between them was gone. Mikasa was literally inches away from his face.

"Take your pants off."

"What?"

"I said. Pants. Off." Before Eren could protest he felt Mikasa's hands grab the straps of his pants and undo them at lightning speed. Instinctively he tried to pry her hands off of him, pushing and swatting her hands away to at least attempt to stop her.

Mikasa started to get frustrated, without warning she grabbed his hands and twisted them around. She could hear Eren grunt in pain as she continued to bend his wrist. He should have known better then to go against her and now he needed to be reminded of who was in control.

Eren was starting to break, the pain was getting too hard to bear anymore. Desperately he tried to think of a way out but the increasing pain was making it hard to think.

Suddenly he remembered something. Something that happened back when he was recruited into the military.

In one quick jerk, Eren slammed his skull into Mikasa as hard as he could, stunning her in a daze. His head pounding from the headache he now had but it was now or never. Quickly he turned his hands around pushed her away, sending her staggering back.

He had a window now, he had a chance to escape. Eren bolted out of the stall, his mind screaming at him to get away. The exit was getting closer and closer with each step, he could finally be free from her torment if not for a little while.

But even though he was fast, even though he was using every bit of leg strength he had, he knew she would catch him, she always did.

He was about five feet away from the exit when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He could feel time slow down as she suddenly appeared in front of him like a ghost, thrusting her knee into his gut and slamming her elbow down on his neck. He fell to his knees in agony, desperately trying to breath as he looked up to see her.

Mikasa loomed over her brother, clutching the hammer they used to fix horse shoes. The heavy blunt object ready to strike in hands for a solider Her brother eyed the object, frantically shaking his head to stop the immediate effect that was sure to happen, but Mikasa was in no mood for mercy. Eren had misbehaved and now he was going to have to suffer the consequences.

Raising the hammer above her brother, she smashed the hammer down on Eren collar bone, breaking it with a sickening crack. She saw Eren try to scream, but the lack of air in his lungs muffled any sort of noise above a tearful whimper. Callously she brought the hammer down on him again, breaking another part of his already damaged bone.

Eren tried to yell but his voice was lost. He could feel the tears falling down his face as the pain set in. He wanted to call for help, for somebody to come and save him. As he laid there kneeling on the ground in agony, Mikasa had decided to return to the task at hand. Turning the hammer on its side, Mikasa back handed her brother, once...twice...three times...four times, his blood coating the entire inside of his mouth. He could do nothing as he jaw fell open, making a small puddle of drool and red fluid.

Throwing the hammer in the corner of the room, she moved her hands along Eren's thigh, taking time to unhook all the straps holding his pant in place. He could feel the final strap come undone and Mikasa hands pushing him to the cold, hard ground.

Landing on his back Eren screamed as pain filled his body. His voice had returned to him, but he felt it pointless to call for help. The corporal was gone, the commander was probably with him, Hange was experimenting on one of her "pets", and everybody else was too afraid to try. He could only lay down as Mikasa ripped his pants off. Her eyes showed a hunger he had never seen before and she was staring him like a piece of meat. Mikasa grabbed the hem of his underwear slowly pulling it down, exposing his manhood.

She stared at the cock in front of her. She had seen it before when they were kids, but that was a long time ago. Now it was bigger, it was thicker, and it made her want it so much more. How many nights did she lay in bed and think about Eren? How many times did she watch him work out and imagine rubbing her bare chest against his own? How many times did she pleasure herself to the scent of Eren's clothes? She wanted Eren, she wanted him so bad that she could already feel herself ache with anticipation.

Carefully she grabbed her brother's member, mesmerized like she had just discovered something strange and mysterious. Her imagination was one thing but now that it was here, right in front of her, she had no idea what to do with it. She could feel her brother squirm under her touch, desperately trying to cover himself.

It was funny to see Eren like this, desperately trying to keep his modesty while his sister pushed his legs apart without a problem. It almost...erotic the way he tried resist her. It was fun how he tried to stand up to her, only to be smacked down in defeat. This feeling, this dominance she had over him was more amazing then anything she ever felt in her entire life.

But regardless to what anybody thought, she didn't hate her brother, on the contrary, she loved Eren. She loved his eyes that burned with a fire of determination in the face of adversity, she loved his bravery in how he always jumped in head first regardless how bad the odds were, she loved his body that was perfect for her in every way, she loved him and only him.

There were times though, times where she questioned if it was right to do these things. Eren had been her hero, her reason for living and her faith that not all the world was bad so long as you had people who cared about you.

But her brother had already changed long before she took control. The Eren whom she revered as a little girl was gone and was replaced with a man she didn't even recognize. A rude man, a hurtful man, a ignorant man who cared only for himself and his revenge. For her, this was a chance to get the old Eren back. Back to his normal, kind, loving self that always made her smile. He just needed a little attitude adjustment is all.

Mikasa lightly gripped her brothers shaft, feeling the soft flesh against her hand. Slowly she began to pump up and down his shaft, slowly feeling the soft muscle harden.

"Eren..." Mikasa cooed. Leaning forward, Mikasa softly pressed her lips against his. Unlike the others the kiss wasn't rough and it wasn't forceful. It was soft and gentle filled with kindness and consideration. But a difference in pressure didn't change anything. His sister had hurt him, she had broken his collar bone and broke his jaw, at the same time knocking some of his teeth out. She degraded him and humiliated him and now she was violating him and loving every bit of it. Quickly he searched the around the room, desperately trying to find something he could use, but still held Mikasa's kiss to keep her from noticing. There was nothing was around for him to use but still he couldn't give up. He never did in front of titans and he wouldn't do it now, although right now he would much rather fight the titans.

Pushing through the pain and taking every last bit of his courage, Eren swung his fist and punched his sister right between the eyes. It was risky and it would more than likely make things worse but he had to try. Mikasa coiled back, her eyes blurry from the inevitable tears. It hurt Eren to do this to her. No matter what she was still his sister and he still loved her. Even so he had to get away, by any means necessary. All he had to do was get out in the open. Using the tiny window he had, Eren kicked his sister as hard as he could in the gut and forced himself to his feet.

Mikasa clutched her stomach in pain, the shock of the assault barely registering in her head. Her eyes were still watering from the punch and the smell of blood filled her. Regardless though she was a soldier, one of the best, and right now she had a retreating enemy that was not about to get away. No way in hell would she let him get away.

Eren didn't get two feet before Mikasa recovered, he didn't even notice when she was gaining on him, and he sure as hell didn't turn to check. With the last bit of everything he had Eren jumped outside the stables, using blood to turn into a titan. The ground began to shake as the once teenage boy turned into a massive hulking monster.

Mikasa looked on in anger as her prize was ripped out of her reach. She was there, she was right fucking there! He was set up on a silver platter just for her, she had everything set up! Now it was gone, that moment, the one that she imagined ever since she first figured out how much she loved him, was taken from her because she was careless. It hurt her so much to have something so close that she could taste it be only to fail miserably.

"I am not going to you get away this time." she growled. Looking around Mikasa tried to find something that could help her, 3DM gear, rope, chains, anything that could give her chance to stop him.

But in the end she could do nothing but watch as her brother ran away from her. His strides making the ground shake as he fled. She knew it was pointless to go after him, what with him being able to cover more ground and he had the height of a giant. She didn't even have a horse.

Turning around Mikasa turned around and walked to the stables, circling around the back behind the building. There she found the man that had cleaned the stables, unconscious and barely moving. She didn't know the man, he was just some random recruit she had threatened into cleaning the stables so she could look for Eren. Imagine her surprise when she found out that her brother was hiding out there. Of course she had to take care of the recruit. All she had to do was stop him from leaving the area than ask him to come behind the building with her for a "reward." The pathetic piece of trash probably thought he was going to get some head or something stupid like that for his trouble. Like she would ever stoop so low. She almost enjoyed bashing his head against the wall. If only the smell wasn't so bad.

Mikasa mentally shrugged to herself. Even if the recruit remembered what she did she could always claim that he tried to put his hands on her. It was obvious the guy was new so it's not like it would be a surprise that he would try to do something so stupid. If that didn't work she could always just beat him within an inch of his life. But now her job was to hide the body. Picking him up with one hand, Mikasa quickly walked back into the stables and threw the man on the nearest pile of hay. There was still a chance he wouldn't remember any of it so at least this way he could think it was a dream.

Mikasa walked to where brother once was, watching the big foot prints that lead outside of the area. Her face blank of all expression.

"Where are you going Eren? What can you find out there?" Turning back she headed for the castle. Eren would be with her soon enough, all she had to do was be patient. It didn't matter how much distance he tried to put between them. He had no where left to go.

**Hey everyone! It's me again finally finishing up another chapter for this. I bet you were hoping for a rape scene weren't you? NOPE! Sorry but I want to tease you guys just a little bit longer, add in some more graphic scenes later. For now I just wanted to set the tone of how far gone Mikasa really is. Still I would like to apologize for my long absence. Believe me that's not my intention. I usually start a chapter almost immediately after I finish one. I just lose creativity and take a break to work on something else. That something else turns into ANOTHER something else and so on and so forth until I forget. I'll have the word document open for a week before I actually come up with something. But that's no excuse I know. Anyways I thank you all for liking my story and I hope you find it in your hearts to keep reading. **

**Please review and comment on the story, it makes me feel better knowing I put out something interesting for you guys to read. Feel free to private message me if you want too. Alright I'll see you all later and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Peace.**


End file.
